


Blue Shells Remind Me of You

by missette



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Secret Santa, Steven Universe - Freeform, This is so late but I hope you enjoy!, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missette/pseuds/missette
Summary: Peridot asks Steven to help her find a gift for Lapis for Christmas. When they meet a lady named Matilda in her shell shop, Peridot finds the perfect gift and more. (Secret Santa for Wulfenite)





	Blue Shells Remind Me of You

Steven sat in the beach house, watching the window as the snowflakes softly fell outside. He took a sip from his hot chocolate and sighed with satisfaction, enjoying the rich flavor of the drink. Once the mug was empty he walked down the stairs to put it in the sink.

He placed the mug in the sink and turned the sink on to wash the rest of the dishes. All that was heard was the sound of the water flowing in the sink. Suddenly, the door swung open and Steven heard the frantic steps of someone running through the beach house. 

“STEVEN!” The familiar nasal tone to the voice of the gem caused Steven to perk his head up. Peridot ran up to Steven with a desperate look on her face. “What’s wrong, Peridot?” Steven asked with concern, putting a dirty plate back into the sink and drying his hands off.

“You know that holiday humans celebrate, er- Christmas?” Peridot asked. Steven nodded his head. “Well, I might have forgotten about it since I’ve been working on my new project on corrupted gems… and now I don’t have a gift to give Lapis tomorrow!” She panicked.

The gems and Steven had all decided to get a gift for each person this year for Christmas. Amethyst got Pearl, Pearl got Steven, Garnet got Amethyst, Steven got Peridot, Lapis got Garnet, and Peridot got Lapis. Everyone else had their gift ready, but it had slipped from Peridot’s mind this whole week.

“Whoah, whoah, don’t worry Peridot! Christmas isn’t till tomorrow, there is still plenty of time to find a gift for Lapis.” Steven said, trying to reassure her. “We can go to one of the stores now to find something for her.” He said. 

Peridot nodded her head and tried to calm down. “I suppose one of these stores will have something good enough to give Lapis.” She said hopefully.

Steven put on a jacket and scarf and offered Peridot a red hat with a white pompom on top. Peridot tried to get the hat on but failed to fit it over her hair. Steven laughed and switched the scarf he had on with the hat, and Peridot happily wore the scarf around her neck.

They opened the door and made their way to town with the snow still falling. Houses radiated different color lights and the air felt nice and crisp. People waved to their neighbors and laughed with one another. Everyone in Beach City seemed to be in good spirits for Christmas. 

Peridot and Steven reached the general area of stores in Beach City. Many of them were closed for Christmas Eve but luckily, Steven spotted a little store in the corner by the name “Shells and Things.” He grabbed Peridot’s arm and dragged her into the store.

The bell rang as the door opened, and Peridot brought down her scarf from her face and looked at the store with amazement. It had many items from the beach, seashells, starfish, even some sea glass. An elderly woman sat in the middle of the store, polishing a blue seashell near the cash register. It caught Peridot’s eye immediately, and she rushed over to the cash register.

“Hello!” Peridot said enthusiastically. The woman didn’t answer, as she was fixated on polishing the blue shell. Peridot’s grinning face quickly turned into a frown. “Can this clod not hear me?” She grumbled to herself. “HELLO!” She shouted, startling the elderly woman.

“Oh, my goodness, I didn’t even see you there!” The elderly women exclaimed. She put on her glasses and blinked to see clearly. “Why that’s odd, you’re green.” She said. “Odd? I am far less odd than you humans.” Peridot snorted.

Steven laughed nervously and stood next to Peridot. “Hi! My name is Steven, and her name is Peridot.” He told the woman. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you Steven- and your friend Peridot.” The woman said. “My name is Matilda, can I help you with anything? Christmas is tomorrow, so if you’re looking for gifts you can find plenty of things here.” Matilda stated.

Peridot’s eyes flicked right back to the blue seashell in Matilda’s hand. It was a dazzling ocean blue, reminding her of Lapis. It had small white engravings on it that looked like waves. It was perfect.

“I’m here to obtain a gift for my-” Peridot hesitated a second before completing her sentence. “Close friend.” She smiled, sounding almost unsure.

Matilda smiled, her eyes crinkling as she did. “How nice! You can take a look around to see if you can find anything for your friend, and don’t hesitate to ask me for help.” She said.

Though the blue shell seemed perfect for Lapis, Peridot decided to give a look around the store. “I’ll find Lapis the best gift!” She declared to Steven. Peridot looked at one of the shelves with starfish on it. She stood on her toes to look at some of them.

Steven looked at the sea glass on the table before him. They were organized into different colors, green, blue, purple, red- almost every color was there. The blue and green were especially beautiful as they were almost the color of the ocean. He grabbed two blue and two green and went to show Peridot.

“Hey, Peridot! What about this sea glass?” Steven asked, holding the four pieces of sea glass up. Peridot fixed her visor and looked at them carefully. “These objects are very sparkly… I think they’re perfect!” She said with excitement. 

Steven grinned seeing how excited Peridot was to find stuff for Lapis. They grabbed a few more blue and green sea glass pieces, a blue starfish, and some green and blue shells. Peridot was content with the things she had picked to make a gift for Lapis, but she still wanted one more thing to complete it.  
Peridot eagerly piled all of the items she wanted to buy onto the counter where Matilda was. “These are gorgeous choices!” Matilda gasped, looking at the arrangement of blue and green things. “Yes, they are.” Peridot said triumphantly, proud of herself for picking out some of the best items. 

“But…” Peridot looked at the blue seashell with the white wave engravings once again. “I saw that shell when I first came in here, and I think that it would be perfect for my friend. It reminds me of her a lot.” Peridot said.

Matilda looked at the blue seashell in her hand, a small smile forming on her face. “My husband gave me this shell a long time ago before he passed away, he always said it reminded him of me. I think that it would be perfect to give to your friend.” She said, slowly handing the shell to Peridot.

Peridot looked at the woman and back at the shell, before carefully taking the shell from her hands. “Thank you, Matilda.” Steven said to her. “Yes, thank you. I think that Lapis will really like it.” Peridot said, grateful for how kind the woman was.

Steven and Peridot (mostly Steven) paid for the items, giving Matilda a big tip and a “Merry Christmas.” 

The bell rang again as they walked out of the store, night falling near. The lights were even brighter now, and the snow was still falling. Steven and Peridot walked back to the Beach House and made sure no one, especially Lapis, was in the house.

Peridot had the blue shell carefully held in her hands, while Steven carried the rest of the things in a bag into the house. They scattered the things onto the table and sat on the couch. “So, what are you going to make with all of these, Peridot?” Steven asked curiously. 

Peridot looked at all the things on the table for a few seconds. Finally, an idea sparked into her head. “Hey Steven, do you happen to have that old wooden box?”

....

It was Christmas Day, and after a long night of making the gift, it was finally done. The gems and Steven were all gathered in the living room, each holding their wrapped gift. “My gift will probably be one of the best!” Amethyst gloated, a shimmer in her eyes. 

“It’s not about the quality of the gift Amethyst, it’s about the care and thought behind it.” Pearl reminded her. Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Enough with that sentimental stuff! Let’s trade the gifts.” She said.

Everyone gave their gifts to their person and watched as each one opened them. “Amethyst! I love this dress!” Pearl gasped. “I told you my gift would be one of the best, Pearl.” Amethyst chuckled. “Thank you, Amethyst.” Pearl smiled. 

Amethyst received a bunch of new foods to try from Garnet. Steven got a bunch of new shirts and socks from Pearl. Lapis got Garnet matching sweaters for Ruby and Sapphire, which she had some help from Steven and Pearl to pick out. 

Peridot ripped opened her gift, and eyes widened in excitement. “Oh my stars, the new model of the tablet I’ve wanted!” She gushed. “Thank you, Steven!” Peridot said happily. 

Steven smiled. Finally, it was Lapis’ turn to open her gift. The wrapping had a tag that read “To Lapis, from Peridot!” Lapis couldn’t help but smile in amusement at the small drawing of a green triangle with a smiley face on the tag.

Peridot impatiently waited for her to open the gift, praying that Lapis would like it. Though she wouldn’t outright say it to anyone, Lapis meant a lot to her, and she really wanted to show it with this gift. 

Lapis opened the wrapping paper and paused as her eyes looked at the gift. The wooden box that Steven had given Peridot to use was now beautiful decorated. The blue and green shells were put on the sides of the box. The sea glass was placed in a beautiful pattern, covering the top of the box. Finally, on top of the sea glass was a blue starfish. It was probably one of the most beautiful things Lapis had ever gotten in her life.

“Looks like someone got beat for the best gift,” Garnet said quietly, earning a glare from Amethyst. “Peridot, it’s beautiful.” Lapis whispered in awe. “Oh, there’s something else inside the box!” Peridot grinned. 

Lapis opened the box to see the blue shell with the white engravings. She carefully picked it up to look at it closer, and then looked at Peridot. “Thank you so much Peridot, this is an amazing gift.” Lapis smiled. When Peridot locked eyes with Lapis, her face turned a light pink. 

“Y-You’re very welcome! I’m glad that you like it.” Peridot stuttered, still blushing. “Hey, it’s snowing again!” Steven suddenly said. Three of the gems and Steven went outside to see the snow, but Peridot was stopped by Lapis when she grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground.

Garnet looked behind and smiled, while Amethyst gave a thumbs up to Peridot. They went outside, and Peridot and Lapis were left in the house. “Lapis?” Peridot questioned, confused as to why Lapis had stopped her from going outside to see the snow.

Lapis’ grew a blush on her face. “I really loved the gift, Peridot. You did so much to make this gift, I feel like I might not even deserve it.” She said. Peridot quickly had a blush come back onto her face as well. “Of course you deserve the gift, Lapis. You’re… You’re one of the most important people to me. I wanted to show you that with the gift.” She whispered.

Lapis smiled. “Even though I love the gift, you already do so much for me that shows how much you care for me.” She said.

Silence lingered for a few seconds. Hesitantly, Lapis got closer to Peridot. Peridot’s face was almost as red as a tomato now. Lapis leaned in and put her lips onto Peridots. Peridot almost jumped from her spot on the floor. Was she imagining things, was this actually real?

But Peridot wasn’t imagining anything. Lapis was kissing Peridot, something that Peridot had seen a few humans do. It was a form of affection, you kissed someone who you cared for, someone you were in love with. 

Peridot didn’t know if she was in love with Lapis- not yet. But that didn’t stop her from melting into the kiss. It was short and sweet, only lasting for a few seconds. Bur for Peridot, it felt like it lasted forever. 

Once they parted from the kiss, Lapis looked at Peridot, who was still recovering from surprise. “Well, that was a nice gift.” Peridot grinned. Lapis snorted. “You dork!” She said. Peridot didn’t really know what this kiss meant, or what would happen next.

All she knew is that something good was going to come from it. “Hey Lapis, should we join the clods outside?” Peridot asked. Lapis nodded her head, and they both stood up, holding hands.

They walked outside and Steven couldn’t help but notice them holding hands. He smiled brightly, happy that Peridot and Lapis seemed to finally be more than friends.

Watching the snowfall, looking and smiling at Lapis, Peridot couldn’t help but feel happy. She didn’t know where her and Lapis’ relationship would go from here, but it seemed to be on a good road. 

It was thanks to that beautiful blue shell she was given, and to a lady in a shell shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa for Wulfenite! I hope you enjoyed, Merry late Christmas and New Year!


End file.
